The Gray Horse
by BlackoSun
Summary: Yeah I got bored at 2 am.


The Gray Horse

Chapter 01

I own my own stuff so back tha fok off

I sat next to one of the rare streams scrubbing at my skin with vengeance "Jana Gray." I looked up at the speaker. "Jana Flame, De say qoll?" Flame looked at my cracked and bleeding hands well my other exposed places burned red. "Ny, Qy de vi ote viuwe?" I looked down at my washing stone only ment for my hands and feet before looking back. "Ie e jiu wn. I bui fir te sprts." Flame frowned taking the stone and grabbing my hands forcing them into the stream. "Sope, nvr de t weq!" I felt the tears glide down angered skin well Flame tended to my cuts with care. "I nei vi o de sweihen. I nei vi o wid viu dwei. Te chiq pi qajd o wijdav vi n te norid." I just stared at Flame not caring. "Vi wl di Flame f I goi." Flame smiled dragging me down the hill "Goi!" I gapped at the bueaty before me.

The long legs of a runner mixed with a compact body for speed oh and the graceful neck of a strong one. "Flame, qy?" I wasn't given a answer only a push to the gray filly waiting "Goi Gray, Lev!" I turned and bowed before kissing my left pinky and middle finger showing my eternal thanks. Stepping to the graceful beast I hualed myself up and gave a light flick to her neck making her turn and start to trot away. I glanced back in time to see Flame hold up a single arrow to the sky before plunging it into the ground as a goodbye. Turning back to the front I glanced at the sky before giuding the horse West, I had a spiritual task given to me by Jaoniv the traveling ghost.

4 Months Later

"You damn Indian I only kept ya so I wouldn't have ta do ev'rything myself!" I glared at the cowboy even if he couldn't see it through my bandanna. "Now what do ya have ta say fer yerself?" I gave a small smirk "I se fwki vi!" I knew the man was confused at my speech like always. "It don't matter were gonna make ya work on tha rails 'nway." I felt a sharp tug on my wrists as the horses were sent faster. Going in to a jog I felt the chains slackened before going tight again by the time the bastards stopped increasing their speed I was flat out sprinting to stay near the trotting steds.

I heard one of the men wolf whistle as my arms were stretched out leaving full view to my bare upper body. I growled happy that I had at least my pants knowing if I didn't they would of 'played' with me at the first chance. I heard merry shouts and knew we were almost there as my chain went slack enough for me to fall a few feet behind so not to get trampled. I heard the yells and started to laugh drawing the attention of my capture's and the works plus 2 "What do ya thinks funny Indian!" I gasped for air before mocking him in my mothers tounge again.

"Qy vi! Viu the demst crewu Iw erv mot! Viu o swod o unmdrsre deq tonig!" I heard one of the pluses start to laugh like a madman. "Viu e setr wn hewi! I cn desi vi f vi wek?" I knew it was the one who had laughed for his words held faint humor. "Piwlq!" I heard several shots and then his voice telling them to release me, I felt my wrists were the cuffs had been seconds before. "Thank you. I was tired of those morons." I heard the sound of several muffled curses aimed at me well I walked to the one who had freed me.

I reached up and stroked the horse before me thanking it for choosing a kind rider "I thank you." I bowed kissing my pinky and middle finger on the left. "No need to thank me forever. I know a warrior by sight." I smiled before letting out loud howl startling many. The sound of quick hoofbeats made me grin as Werqo came cantering to me "What a bueaty." I nodded. "Werqo! Gather near friends!" The gray bueaty stopped next to me kneeling so I could mount her bare back. "Werqo? The female guard of Jaoniv's ward?" I turned to the man and held out my right ring finger he tipped mine with his own and shook.

"Yes, Werqo has guarded me on my journey and will even on the path of Awink. What of your guard?" I knew those around us were confused even I was to an extent, this man could speak my mothers tounge and knew about the Wanisuk spirits. The man seemed to make his presence larger to make me move a bit to the right so we wouldn't hit each other by accident. "Qirwo has stood with me from the start and will ride me to the bridge of Awink." It was my turn to question. "Qirwo? The guide of Jaoniv's ward?" He made a noise of agreement "I ask of the name of the Wanisuk traveller." I chuckled knowing he would need to ask.

I tilted my head to the East and sent the question back "What of the name to the Wanisukio freer?" I heard those around grumble at us. The man snapped twice "Which one?" I held up my hand "Both." I heard a snort before he complied. "Jim or The Waco Kid. As for my other..Black Wolf of Werna." I gasped at the name almost falling from my perch. "Your the Warrior of Saimoka!" The cowboys yelled words of fear before whipping their hoses into a canter running away.

I pulled my bandanna down and blinked bluemoon eyes at Black trying to take everything about him in. "You killed 200 men at battle saving Wanisuk ritual grounds! As a outsider defending the spirits ground standing in bloodsoaked clothes turned black you were blessed by the chief akio as the warrior of Saimoka!" I did a low bow with one hand poised at my hip the other over my throat. "You have no need to bow like a mer footsoldier to a higher. To me everyone is equal." I raised myself slowly and nodded.

I glanced around at the whisping crowd before relaxing just a mite bit as I faced Black once more. "My name given to me by my mother for the chief and akio saw me as a Wanisuki has and will be until grant by the spirits the same. I am Gray Coywolf of Jikro." It was Blacks turn to be surprised. "Wanisuki? I wasn't told a half one was coming and to be cursed with Jikro of all." I glared to the sky as the sun stared back. "I was born 8 months after you left on the dusk of Rekro. I was deemed weak and not to survive the night. I was told that at the touch of midnight my heart stopped for 13 seconds before starting again. When the dawn of Gakro lit and I was still alive they said since I had died at midnight but still breathed Jikro stole my soul from Saimoka to best her brothers." Black nodded.

I looked over at the man born of soil as he moved to see me better "Hello, may I ask the name of the one born of soil?" The man seemed surprised. "He's my boss the Sheriff of Rock Ridge." I looked back to Black "You know of my story but I no not of your curse." Changing the topic seemed to make speaking easier for us. Black nodded and started at a slow walk with Qirwo "Well they decided that since I was a Wanisukio I should be cursed but since I was also blessed it should be a light curse. As the night the battle insued was that of the mid full moon they chose that day to be my curse. As Werna is the older brother of Sirna and Parna and is known for changing his meaning they thought I would learn from him." I nodded knowing to well what he ment by learn from.

"Tell me just who are these guys." I looked at the Sheriff then at Black then to the sky before the earth. "Well its kinda hard to explain to a outsider but I can try. Now to start on the first is easy. The first spirit you meet is Dyimoka the creater. She makes you who you are and the things around you. Now she has a brother who you meet as soon as you meet her Saimoka the destroyer. He brings death so Dyimoka can bring life. They each have a child Qipun and Rypun, the earth and sky or the painters of the world." I stopped for a second to breath. "After you meet them you will meet the bringers and tellers. Atuo, Ituo, and Etuo the bringers of day. Now here is the tricky part there are 6 different names for the bringers of night Suito, Duito, Maito, Kaito, Qeito, and Fyito. Then there's my curse spirit Jikro who is the teller of day and night. She has 2 brothers that arrive once a year Rekro and Gakro the tellers of season when the days become shorter or longer its them. Then you have Yire the teller of time he creates the way we measure days and years. After him there's his 4 daughters Wenyo, Sinyo, Seryo, and Autyo the bringers of seasons." I smiled at his slightly confused face.

"With them comes their guardian Wocmia the bringer of weather. Then the fun ones Awink, Dyink, Wuink, and Xeink the path keepers to Waniyuri the after life. Awink is the path keeper to Rebirth, Dyink is the path keeper to Peace, Wuink is the path keeper to Pain, and Xeink is the path keeper to Hope. If you go to Hope you may have a chance at Rebirth. Then there is the court of 8 made of the jury for your path. Dewu, Tyio, Paet, Jyka, Luro, Bainja, Onmit, and Kuipay. Then your Judge, Accuser, Defender, and Executioner. Lytreya, Drequnia, Peryisew, and Sapikyje." I licked my lips and continued. "There are also the 3 masters one master to each after life set to make sure you get what you deserve in it Qwo, Swo, and Rwo. Even then I could talk for hours and still not tell you every spirit out there. But I do ask if I may stay some where in your town, I can easily pass as a 'white' child you picked up on the road." I turned my eyes on the Sheriff. He nodded as I moved some to get more comfortable, I yelp as something soft and black landed on me "But your putting on a shirt." I moved the thing and glanced at Black waiting for me to put on his jacket.

I looked around at the desert with noone around or likely to show up and went back to the jacket before pulling it on and holding it closed with one hand. "Thank you Black Wolf." He huffed "Just call me Black no need to be formal Gray." I grinned widely and lend to lay on Werqo a hand holding onto her mane. "You know you told me about all those spirits but not about you names." I hummed "Black was named by what he wore and his spirit animal hence why Black Wolf. My mother was called White Coyote in Song she was named by her talent and spirit animal her talent being White Song or the art of medical magick. I was named by my mother for I was born a perfect mix of my mother and father. If I had been more my mother I would of been Silver if I had lend more to my father I would of been Onyx." The Sheriff seemed to think for a second before almost falling from his horse.

"If your a perfect mix then your fathers name would of been Black something right?" I nodded "Just how many with that name are out there?" I thought "12. Black Sparrow, Black Brook, Black Cloud, Black Fox, and Black Wolf right here are the only ones old enough to have been around when I was conceived. Sparrow would of been 15, Brook 17, Cloud 20, Fox 22, and Wolf 26. Then you cross out Brook and Cloud since they were married, Sparrow fallows since hes gay, Fox and Wolf are left. But you see the tricky part is that my mother only gave me 2 things about my father 1 He could shoot a quiver of arrows in seconds and 2 He was a amazing warrior. Fox is that fast and he was already a chief wirmys at the time. Wolfy here I can't say much but from stories." Black was now slumped in his saddle.

"You could very well be my kid and I feel like I know White Coyote but I just can't remember.." I watched as he hissed a few words before going back to thinking. I could very well be the daughter of Black Wolf of Werna, THE Warrior of Saimoka! Either I was doomed or saved.

POV

I know White Coyote I do but from where? 'I ley vi Black Wolf..' That whisper why is it back? It hasn't been there for years. 'goi lev desi..' 'Ie permoki..' These whispers make them stop. Make them stop! I hear one more before everything fades. 'Fergi desias mi ley I weit vi o b desi. Goi!..'

A/N: Yay I made a really complicated story!

Jana- Hello

De- Do

Say- They

Qoll- Call

Ny- No

Vi- You

Ote- Hurt

Viuwe- Yourself

Ie- I'm

E- A

Jiu- Half

Wn- One

Bui- Must

Fir- For

Te- The

Sprts- Spirits

Sope- Stop

Nvr- Never

T- it

Weq- Again

Nei- Need

O- To

Sweihen- Something

Wid- Find

Viu- Your

Dwei- Father

Chiq- Chief

Pi- Was

Qajd- Forced

Wijdav- Execute

N- In

Norid- Morning

Wl-Will

Di- Die

F-If

Goi- Go

Lev- Live

Se- Say

Fwki- Screw

Demst- Dumbest

Crewu- Creature

Iw- I've

Erv- Ever

Mot- Met

Swod- Stupid

Unmdrsre- Understand

Deq- Basic

Tonig- Tounge

Setr- Strong

Hewi- Girl

Cn- Can

Desi- Free

Wek- Like

Piwlq- Please

Ley- Love

Permoki- Pregnate

Fergi- Forget

Desias- Freeing

Mi- Me

Weit- Want

Akio- Spirit Hearer

Wirmys- War Planner

Jaoniv(Ga-o-nev)

Werqo(We-ri-que)

Awink(Ah-win-ka)

Wanisuk(Wah-na-su-kay)

Qirwo(Qer-u)

Wanisukio(Wah-na-su-kay-o)

Werna(Wer-nah)

Saimoka(Sai-mo-kai)

Wanisuki(Wah-na-su-key)

Jikro(Je-cro)

Rekro(Re-cro)

Gakro(Gah-cro)

Siena(Sir-nah)

Parna(Par-nah)

Dyimoka(Di-e-mo-kai)

Qipun(Y-pun)

Rypun(Rye-pun)

Atuo(A-toe)

Ituo(I-toe)

Etuo(E-toe)

Suito(Su-e-toe)

Duito(Do-e-toe)

Maito(My-e-toe)

Kaito(Kai-e-toe)

Qeito(Yi-e-toe)

Fyito(Fi-e-toe)

Yire(Yi-ray)

Wenyo(Win-yo)

Sinyo(Sen-yo)

Seryo(Sher-yo)

Autyo(Awt-yo)

Wocmia(Walk-may-i)

Dyink(Di-ink)

Wuink(Wo-ink)

Xeink(X-ink)

Waniyuri(Wah-na-you-re)

Dewu(De-woot)

Tyio(Tie-o)

Paet(Pay-t)

Jyka(Ji-kai)

Luro(Lu-ro)

Bainja(Ban-jah-i)

Onmit(On-mih)

Kuipay(Ka-you-pay)

Lytreya(Li-tree-yah)

Drequnia(Dre-qw-ni)

Peryisew(Per-e-su)

Sapikyje(Sa-pie-ka-g)

Qwo(Qa-o)

Swo(Sa-o)

Rwo(Ra-o)

That's all so!

~ BlackoSun Out!


End file.
